tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Tell Me Why (Guitar Tabs)
12/8 INTRO x X X x e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| X X x X X x X X x X X x Em A7 Em A7 e|7------ ------5 ------- -------|7------ ------5 ------- -------| B|8-------------8----------------|8-------------8----------------| G|9-------------6----------------|9-------------6----------------| D|9-------------5----------------|9-------------5----------------| A|7-------------7----------------|7-------------7----------------| E|--------------5----------------|--------------5----------------| e10------ ------9 ------- -------10------ ------9 ------- -------| B|8-------------8----------------|8-------------8----------------| G|9-------------9----------------|9-------------9----------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| X X x X X x X X x x x Em A7 Em A7 e|7------ ------5 ------- -------|7------ ------5 ------- -------| B|8-------------8----------------|8-------------8----------------| G|9-------------6----------------|9-------------6----------------| D|9-------------5----------------|9-------------5----------------| A|7-------------7----------------|7-------------7----------------| E|--------------5----------------|--------------5----------------| e10------ ------9 ------- -------10------ ------9 ------- -------| B|8-------------8----------------|8-------------8----------------| G|9-------------9----------------|9-------------9----------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Tell me CHORUS 00:06 D Bm Em e|2------ 2-----2 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2-----2 2-----0| B|3-------3-----3-3-------3------|3-------3-------3-----3-3-----0| G|2-------2-----2-2-------2------|4------ 4------ 4-----4 4-----0| D|0-------0-----0-0-------0------|4-------4-------4-----4-4-----2| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2-----2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| why you cried e|0-----0 0------ 0------ 0-----0|0------ 0-----0 0------ 0-----2| B|3-----3-0-------0-------0-----0|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----3| G|0-----0-0-------0-------0-----0|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----2| D|2-----2-2-------2-------2-----2|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----0| A|2-----2-2-------2-------2-----2|0-------0-----0-0-------0------| E|0-----0-0-------0-------0-----0|-------------------------------| and why you lied to e|2------ 2-----2 2-----2 2------|0------ ------0 ------0 0------| B|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3------|3-------------2-------2-2------| G|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|0-------------2-------2-2------| D|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|2-------------2-------2-2------| A|-------------------------------|2-------------0-------0-0------| E|-------------------------------|0------------------------------| me Tell me 00:16 e|2------ 2-----2 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2-----2 2-----0| B|3-------3-----3-3-------3------|3-------3-------3-----3-3-----0| G|2-------2-----2-2-------2------|4------ 4------ 4-----4 4-----0| D|0-------0-----0-0-------0------|4-------4-------4-----4-4-----2| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2-----2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| why you cried e|0-----0 0-----0 0------ 0-----3|3------ 3------ 3------ 3------| B|3-----3-0-----0-0-------0-----2|2-------2-------2-------2------| G|0-----0-0-----0-0-------0-----2|2-------2-------2-------2------| D|2-----2-2-----2-2-------2-----2|2-------2-------2-------2------| A|2-----2-2-----2-2-------2-----0|0-------0-------0-------0------| E|0-----0-0-----0-0-------0------|-------------------------------| and why you lied to me e|2------ 2-----2 2-----2 2------|0------ ------3 ------3 3------| B|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3------|3-------------2-------2-2------| G|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|0-------------2-------2-2------| D|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|2-------------2-------2-2------| A|-------------------------------|2-------------0-------0-0------| E|-------------------------------|0------------------------------| Well gave I VERSE 00:25 e|------2 ------2 ------2 2-----2|2------ 2-----2 2-----2 2-----0| B|------3-------3-------3-3-----3|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3-----3| G|------2-------2-------2-2-----4|4-------4-----4-4-----4-4-----0| D|------0-------0-------0-0-----4|4-------4-----4-4-----4-4-----2| A|------------------------------2|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| you I had but you everything e|0------ 0-----0 0-----0 0------|3------ 3-----3 ------3 3-----2| B|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3------|2-------2-----2-------2-2-----3| G|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|2-------2-----2-------2-2-----2| D|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|2-------2-----2-------2-2-----0| A|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|0-------0-----0-------0-0------| E|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|-------------------------------| left me on my own Did have sitting you e|------2 ------2 ------2 ------2|2------ 2-----2 ------2 2-----0| B|------3-------3-------3-------3|3-------3-----3-------3-3-----3| G|------2-------2-------2-------4|4-------4-----4-------4-4-----0| D|------0-------0-------0-------4|4-------4-----4-------4-4-----2| A|------------------------------2|2-------2-----2-------2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| to me so bad All I treat oh e|0------ 0-----0 0-----0 0------|3------ 3-----3 3------ 3-----2| B|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3------|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----3| G|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----2| D|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----0| A|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|0-------0-----0-0-------0------| E|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|-------------------------------| do is my and moan Tell me hang head CHORUS 00:37 e|2------ 2-----2 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2-----2 2-----0| B|3-------3-----3-3-------3------|3-------3-------3-----3-3-----0| G|2-------2-----2-2-------2------|4------ 4------ 4-----4 4-----0| D|0-------0-----0-0-------0------|4-------4-------4-----4-4-----2| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2-----2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| why you cried e|0-----0 0-----0 0------ 0-----0|0------ 0-----3 0------ 0-----2| B|3-----3-0-----0-3-------0-----0|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----3| G|0-----0-0-----0-0-------0-----0|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----2| D|2-----2-2-----2-2-------2-----2|2-------2-----2-2-------2-----0| A|2-----2-2-----2-2-------2-----2|0-------0-----0-0-------0------| E|0-----0-0-----0-0-------0-----0|-------------------------------| and why you lied to e|2------ 2-----2 2-----2 2------|0------ ------0 ------0 0------| B|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3------|3-------------2-------2-2------| G|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|0-------------2-------2-2------| D|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|2-------------2-------2-2------| A|-------------------------------|2-------------0-------0-0------| E|-------------------------------|0------------------------------| me Tell me 00:16 e|2------ 2-----2 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2-----2 2-----0| B|3-------3-----3-3-------3------|3-------3-------3-----3-3-----0| G|2-------2-----2-2-------2------|4------ 4------ 4-----4 4-----0| D|0-------0-----0-0-------0------|4-------4-------4-----4-4-----2| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2-----2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| why you cried e|0-----0 0------ 0------ 0-----3|3------ 3------ 3-----3 3------| B|3-----3-0-------0-------0-----2|2-------2-------2-----2-2------| G|0-----0-0-------0-------0-----2|2-------2-------2-----2-2------| D|2-----2-2-------2-------2-----2|2-------2-------2-----2-2------| A|2-----2-2-------2-------2-----0|0-------0-------0-----0-0------| E|0-----0-0-------0-------0------|-------------------------------| and why you lied to me e|2------ 2-----2 ------2 2------|0------ ------0 ------0 0------| B|3-------3-----3-------3-3------|3-------------2-------2-2------| G|2-------2-----2-------2-2------|0-------------2-------2-2------| D|0-------0-----0-------0-0------|2-------------2-------2-2------| A|-------------------------------|2-------------0-------0-0------| E|-------------------------------|0------------------------------| If some.. there's VERSE 00:56 ... thing I have said or done Tell me what and I'll apologize If you don't really can't go on Holding back these tears in my eyes CHORUS 01:08 Tell me why you cried and why you lied to me Tell me why you cried and why you lied to .. e|2------ 2-----2 ------2 2------|2--2--2 2--2--2 2------ -------| B|3-------3-----3-------3-3------|1--1--1-1--1--1-1--------------| G|2-------2-----2-------2-2------|2--2--2-2--2--2-2--------------| D|0-------0-----0-------0-0------|0--0--0-0--0--0-0--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| me Well I MIDDLE 01:27 e|3-----3 ------3 3-----3 ------3|3-----3 ------3 ------3 3------| B|6-----6-------6-6-----6-------6|6-----6-------6-------6-6------| G|4-----4-------4-4-----4-------4|4-----4-------4-------4-4------| D|3-----3-------3-3-----3-------3|3-----3-------3-------3-3------| A|5-----5-------5-5-----5-------5|5-----5-------5-------5-5------| E|3-----3-------3-3-----3-------3|3-----3-------3-------3-3------| beg you my knees If you'll on bended e|5-----5 ------5 ------5 ------5|------5 ------5 ------5 5------| B|8-----8-------8-------8-------8|------8-------8-------8-8------| G|6-----6-------6-------6-------6|------6-------6-------6-6------| D|5-----5-------5-------5-------5|------5-------5-------5-5------| A|7-----7-------7-------7-------7|------7-------7-------7-7------| E|5-----5-------5-------5-------5|------5-------5-------5-5------| only listen to my pleas If is there e|2-----2 ------2 ------- 2------|2------ ------2 ------2 2------| B|3-----3-------3---------3------|3-------------3-------3-3------| G|4-----4-------4---------4------|4-------------4-------4-4------| D|4-----4-------4---------4------|4-------------4-------4-4------| A|2-----2-------2---------2------|2-------------2-------2-2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| something I could do 'cause that I'm e|0------ 0-----0 ------0 0-----3|3------ 3-----3 3-----3 3------| B|3-------3-----3-------3-3-----2|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------| G|0-------0-----0-------0-0-----2|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------| D|2-------2-----2-------2-2-----2|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------| A|2-------2-----2-------2-2-----0|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------| E|0-------0-----0-------0-0------|-------------------------------| really can't stand it so in love with I'm x x x x x x X X X X X X e|2------ ------2 ------2 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3-------------3-------3-3------|-------------------------------| G|2-------------2-------2-2------|-------------------------------| D|0-------------0-------0-0------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you Tell me CHORUS 01:43 e|2------ 2-----2 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2-----2 2-----0| B|3-------3-----3-3-------3------|3-------3-------3-----3-3-----0| G|2-------2-----2-2-------2------|4------ 4------ 4-----4 4-----0| D|0-------0-----0-0-------0------|4-------4-------4-----4-4-----2| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2-----2-2-----2| E|-------------------------------|------------------------------0| why you cried e|0-----0 ------0 ------- 0------|3------ 3-----3 3------ 3------| B|3-----3-------3---------3------|2-------2-----2-2-------2------| G|0-----0-------0---------0------|2-------2-----2-2-------2------| D|2-----2-------2---------2------|2-------2-----2-2-------2------| A|2-----2-------2---------2------|0-------0-----0-0-------0------| E|0-----0-------0---------0------|-------------------------------| and why you lied to e|2------ 2-----2 2-----2 2------|0------ ------0 ------- -------| B|3-------3-----3-3-----3-3------|3-------------2----------------| G|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------|0-------------2----------------| D|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------|2-------------2----------------| A|-------------------------------|2-------------0----------------| E|-------------------------------|0------------------------------| me Tell me 00:16 e|2------ 2-----2 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2------ 2------| B|3-------3-----3-3-------3------|3-------3-------3-------3------| G|2-------2-----2-2-------2------|4------ 4------ 4------ 4------| D|0-------0-----0-0-------0------|4-------4-------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|2-------2-------2-------2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| why you cried e|0------ 0-----0 ------0 0------|3------ 3-----3 3-----3 3------| B|3-------3-----3-------3-3------|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------| G|0-------0-----0-------0-0------|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------| D|2-------2-----2-------2-2------|2-------2-----2-2-----2-2------| A|2-------2-----2-------2-2------|0-------0-----0-0-----0-0------| E|0-------0-----0-------0-0------|-------------------------------| and why you lied to me e|2------ ------2 ------- -------|1------ ------1 ------- -------| B|3-------------3----------------|3-------------3----------------| G|4-------------4----------------|3-------------3----------------| D|4-------------4----------------|3-------------3----------------| A|2-------------2----------------|1-------------1----------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|7------ ------7 ------- -------|6------ ------6 ------- -------| B|7-------------7----------------|6-------------9----------------| G|7-------------7----------------|7-------------7----------------| D|9-------------9----------------|8-------------6----------------| A|9-------------9----------------|8-------------8----------------| E|7-------------7----------------|6-------------6----------------| (. e|0------ ------2 ------- -------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|3-------------2----------------|3------------------------------| G|0-------------2----------------|2------------------------------| D|2-------------2----------------|0------------------------------| A|2-------------0----------------|-------------------------------| E|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|5------ ------5 ------- -------|5------ ------- ------- -------| B|5-------------7----------------|7------------------------------| G|7-------------6----------------|7------------------------------| D|5-------------5----------------|7------------------------------| A|7-------------7----------------|5------------------------------| E|5-------------5----------------|-------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs